1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to the use of chitin nanocrystals and chitin nanocrystal derivatives. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of chitin nanocrystals and chitin nanocrystals use in oil and gas operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Chitin is a natural biopolymer material found in the protective exoskeletons of arthropods (insects, spiders, crustaceans such as crab, shrimp, etc.). Exoskeletons represent a natural composite material having a hierarchical structure containing proteins and minerals along with chitin. This chitin provides reinforcement of the protein matrix in the arthropods' shells, analogous in function to glass or carbon fibers in man-made fiber-reinforced composites. Use of chitin and its derivative chitosan has been proposed for use in certain drilling applications, such as an additive to drilling fluids. However, such applications have either utilized small particles of the shells complete with their native protein matrix or have utilized extracted chitin or chitosan polymer molecules without regard to the nanofiber physical composition or arrangement. Accordingly, such methods have not made the most beneficial use of the chitin or chitosan.